flores de papel
by marsromina
Summary: en la carcel, los dias son una tortura para darien, pero el amor por su princesa lo mantienen con esperanza en un lugar de oscuridad, logra encontrar su luz... y en sus recuerdos el amor... feliz dia del amor...esata historia solo cuenta con un solo capitulo.


**feliz dia de los enamorados, los personajes son de naoko pero la historia salio de mi imaginacion, saludos y feliz dia del amor**

**flores de papel**

_Si alguna vez, yo pudiera atrapar el aire, jamás lo soltaría…seria su dueña… (serena)_

Si supieras que cada día recuerdo esas palabras… como danzabas y respirabas profundo para luego soltar esa sonrisa que me dislocaba los pensamientos mas ocurrentes en el momento de escucharlas… tu piano, tu perfume y luego tu voz, como ignorar esos recuerdos, no había vacío en mi alma, ni en mi mirar, porque te encargabas de mantener ocupado cada espacio de mi ser…

_Tu eres el viento…te esfuerzas por serlo…no dejas que nadie te atrape, pero no te me iras de las manos…tan solo, si alguna vez yo pudiera atrapar el aire… (serena)_

Hoy la vida se me rompe en mil pedazos, me escurrí de tus dedos, sin darme cuenta de tu eras la salida, quien podría curar mis heridas…no quiero que pierdas tu alegría, que tus ojos se curtan por el oxido de estas rejas…

_Jamás lo soltaría… seria su dueña… (serena)_

Donde quedo tu sonrisa, el canto y su aroma inspirador, hoy soy un pájaro en cautiverio, cuando tenía el cielo en mis manos. No supe ver, no supe ser, tu amor…cualquier lugar fuera de este es el paraíso, pero suele serlo cuando te veo llegar. Finges felicidad absoluta, pero veo tu dolor…

_Libertad… eso eres… _

Jamás la he anhelado tanto, como anhelo tu gran amor… entre cuatro paredes dibujo tu rostro… hermoso paisaje de mi ambición…los jueces sentenciaron mis delitos, pero no han podido quitarme las corrientes de tus caricias, ni los roces de tus besos, y nunca podrán borrar las letras de tu nombre…que al nombrarlo me devuelven la tranquilidad los ecos de mi voz…

_Serena…mi luna serena…libertad eso eres…_

Me desquicia la manera como te humillan cada viernes sin excepción, requisas absurdas, si no eres capaz de esconder ni siquiera un susurro…eres sincera, frágil y la mas bella… mi libertad al verte llegar a mi pabellón… siempre dispuesta a entregarte a mi como si estuvieras en un castillo y con tu príncipe azul… siento tu piel y la recorro como si no existiera fronteras… te beso con desesperación, pidiendo a dios que se apiade de mi, no quiero dejarte ir…eres incondicional tu amor es mi salvación.

_Regálame solo tu amor y estaré muy feliz… solo tu amor… (serena)_

Cada aniversario, cada san Valentín…nunca me pediste oro, ni riquezas solo te bastaba mi amor…no puedo olvidarme de esas fechas aunque me fastidia saber que no tengo un regalo para ti…tomo papel y lo único que puedo hacer son flores…dices que las tienes todas… 365 flores de papel hechas por mi…en este agujero no hay sol… pero mis flores no se marchitan, solo esperan por ti…

_¡Vamos! anímate a volar… no sueltes mi mano… yo te enseño… (serena)_

Muerdo mis labios para no gritar de dolor, cada vez que tuve entre mis manos tus alas…eras mi libertad…todo me dabas…hoy te estoy encerrando en mi jaula, y no es justo mi amor…aunque muera de pena entre estas paredes de pecado, quiero que vuelvas a volar… yo me condene por mis hechos, y no es justo que cargues mi condena en tus hombros… mi rubia debilidad, en tus ojos azules encuentro el cielo, pero no puedo ser egoísta…y no quiero apagar tu ilusión… necesito que seas libre, en tu vuelo porque estaré mucho tiempo pagando por mi maldito error.

_No vallas…no siempre debes seguir la corriente… (serena)_

Si le hubiera echo caso a tus palabras de vida y conciencia…si no hubiera sido tan impulsivo, loco, un rebelde sin causa…si pudiera volver a empezar, retroceder el tiempo y obedecer a mi libertad, mi debilidad, mi luz en este jardín de papel…en esta celda oscura, tu esencia, tu voz, y tu ser me mantienen la cordura en estado de trance, por momentos vuelvo…y ya no se si es un sueño o realmente es un echo…pero los pasos de mis carceleros, me recuerdan que estuve soñando.

_Te amo…y no dejes que mis palabras_ _se las lleve el viento… te amo y es todo lo que tengo… (serena)_

Como hacerle oídos sordos a mi base, mi sostén en este encierro…hoy volveré a tenerte y me duele verte entrar a mi castigo, pero me aseguras que estas bien…mientras seco tus lagrimas…Dios mío, no he sido un hombre perfecto, no he sido el hombre que merece mi ángel bello… cada vez que el horario de visita termina le pido protección para mi mas preciado sueño, un regalo divino y yo he sido un despreciable sujeto…hoy trae una gran noticia me dijo su dulce voz por teléfono…ya no quiero que llores por mi culpa, es mi ausencia en tu cama, en tus días… me ha dicho que los viernes vuelve a la vida, por solo compartir con migo un momento…

_¡Sueña conmigo!… (serena)_

Como no soñarte si sos mi único amor…te veo llegar mi luz de plata, radiante princesa, con la sonrisa mas fresca y viva que halla visto en mi vida… me abrazas y me besas con pasión, soy causante de la envidia de mis compañeros de prisión… pero sus malos pensamientos no causan efecto en esto que siento…mi amor y único gran amor…la felicidad que le da paz a mis tormentos…

_Vas a ser papá…en mi vientre te escucha tu semillita…un regalo de Dios. (serena)_

Las palabras que le dieron fin a mi sufrimiento…preso entre paredes de papel que cuentan mis más profundos sentimientos…hoy escribí la fecha del día más feliz de mi vida…voy a ser padre es el mas bello acontecimiento…¿que es hacer el amor?…frase que no usan los que solo buscan sexo…pero yo hago el amor con todo mi corazón y no me avergüenzo de dejar expuestos mis sentimientos…es el poder mas grande que exista porque gracias a este acto puro, le daré vida a un pequeño ser, que se acuna en el vientre de la flor mas hermosa del universo entero…

_Volveré cada viernes…nunca te dejare…pude atrapar al viento en mis manos… y nunca lo dejare escapar… (serena)_

Mi carcelera no tengo miedo a quedarme en sus manos… quiero prisión perpetua en su amor…mi musa, aunque estoy cumpliendo con mi condena, este edificio gris no opaca mi alegría, ni marchitara ninguna flor… porque con cada visita de mi amada, este oscura jaula se llena de luz, el sol sale para mi…y cada viernes tendré flores de papel esperando por ti…

Soy como el viento…corro libre por su cuerpo, descubro cada detalle y me sumerjo en su templo… cada viernes te amo, como si mañana se acabara el mundo…pues la vida es muy corta y a pesar de estar privado de mi libertad le doy gracias a dios, por concederme perdón y regalarme un amor tan bello…soy Darién Chiba… condenado por delinquir, echo por el cual cada día me arrepiento… pero también soy el aire para mi amada, que con cada visita me recuerda que su amor me hace un hombre libre, recorriendo cada espacio de su cuerpo…


End file.
